Episode 85 - The Revenge Of Celebrity 4
The Revenge Of Celebrity 4 is the 47th episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 85th episode in the series overall. It first aired on February 29th, 2016. Plot The Spring Dream Idol Grand Prix is right around the corner, but there is still an open spot in Hibiki's genius team. Celebrity 4 return to Parajuku to claim that spot for one of them, but Hibiki immediately turns them down, saying she has already decided on someone else... Summary Celebrity 4 comes to CelePara in order to persuade Hibiki to pick one of them as part of her team. However, Hibiki rebuffs them, saying she has already picked Leona as the final member. Celebrity 4 leaves, incensed, and plots something to prove their worth to Hibiki. Meanwhile, Meganii gives the West twins a duet song, which makes them happy. Leona tells Dorothy that he intends to join Hibiki's team, which shocks Dorothy. She throws a tantrum, disliking the thought of being separated from Leona and certain that he is being deceived by Hibiki. Dorothy leaves in a huff and is captured by Celebrity 4, who has mistaken Dorothy for her twin brother. Dorothy is taken to an underground area resembling a torture chamber and tied to a chair, where Celebrity 4 learns they had mistaken Dorothy for Leona. Celebrity 4 is surprised, but agrees that Dorothy's obnoxious demeanour does not match the information they had on Leona. Dorothy recognises Celebrity 4 and calls them "old ladies". They object, telling her they are high school girls. Using Dorothy's Cyalume Miracle Pact, the girls contact Leona and tell him that his sister is with them, causing Leona to worry. Celebrity 4 prepares several traps for Leona, while Dorothy shouts that Leona should stay away as she will escape by herself. Dorothy attempts to carry this out, telling Tina she will make her okonomiyaki and running once she is untied. However, Brittany and Leika were expecting her, recapture her and place her in a more secure cell. Meanwhile, Leona prepares to rescue Dorothy, recalling the times Dorothy has helped him, such as when he was bullied as a child. He makes his way past a laser trap, though his curiosity leads him to touch a string which alerts Celebrity 4 to his presence. He uses ninja techniques of substitution and camouflage, as well as pouring okonomiyaki flour through the visor of the suit of armour Tina is wearing when she grabs him, to make his way to Dorothy. After Leona evades them, Celebrity 4 falls into their own pit trap and his chased away by a swarm of rats lured by the rat trap they placed. Leona uses a file on the Swiss army knife he brought to break the lock on Dorothy's door while Dorothy asks him why he is saving her though she told him not to. Remembering when he was stuck up a tree and Dorothy brought a ladder to rescue him, Leona explains his gratitude and tells Dorothy that it is his turn to help her. Dorothy realises that Leona has grown up and is not as helpless without her as he was before. Leona breaks the lock and the two slip through Celebrity 4's clutches with a Full-Power Dash. Once again, their escape from Celebrity 4 leads them to emerge from in the fountain in front of PriPara TV Building. Celebrity 4 emerges as well as a fireworks display occurs. Dorothy tearfully apologises to Reona and gives her blessing for Reona to join Hibiki's team while the rest of the main cast watches them from afar. Reona corrects Dorothy's assumption that the parting would be forever, and reassures his sister that he only wants to join Hibiki's team for the Spring Idol Dream Grand Prix. The two perform Twin Mirror♥Compact, the song given to them by Meganii, and rank up to Super Busy Idol. Leona announces that he will join Hibiki's team. His Cyalume Charms and those of CelePara Opera Company's other members glow. Dorothy's charm glows as well along with those of Laala, Mirei, Aroma and Mikan, revealing the Dream Team who will oppose Hibiki's. Meganii announces the Spring Idol Dream Grand Prix while the two teams say their last words to each other before the event. Meanwhile, the CelePara Castle starts to crack. Major Events *Dorothy and Leona performed together for the first time and were able to perform Golden Airy. *Leona joins CelePara Opera Company. *FriendAll was formed, consisting of Laala, Mirei, Dorothy, Mikan and Aroma. Trivia *The opening showed previews of the upcoming movie, PriPara: Everyone's Longing! Let's Go PriPari!. Video Gallery Awards Bestepiodearc2.png Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:2nd PriPara Wiki Awards